<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【花.華】之 緣起 by Sherzat_Nur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024305">【花.華】之 緣起</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherzat_Nur/pseuds/Sherzat_Nur'>Sherzat_Nur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, Chinese Scholar RPF, Street Culture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherzat_Nur/pseuds/Sherzat_Nur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>信息掩盖，永远掩盖不了真相。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friendship - Relationship, partners - Relationship, rappers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【花.華】之 緣起</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU+OOC</p><p>架空历史，“如果民国有嘻哈”</p><p>本系列作品旨在展现乱世中的文人对于“爱，自由与美”的追寻。</p><p>诚挚感谢大家的关注与支持</p><p>欢迎爱民国文人，爱嘻哈文化的朋友们和我们一起创造更多有意思的事情。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>饱读四书五经，摈弃七情六欲的梅贻琦，一心想要进入清华园国学研究所。但造物弄人，还是被命运狠狠的摆了一道。</p><p>因为某些观点和学阀相悖，梅贻琦在职场斗争中彻底输了。被上级因为“有纹身”这个无关痛痒的借口，丢到了刚成立不久的清华研究院去研究怎么做戏。在那里，他结识了清华研究院的颜值担当林徽因。这个多才多艺，才貌双全的女士，走进了梅贻琦的内心世界，成为了梅贻琦在“荒郊野外般”的清华园的第一位朋友。</p><p>“林女士你说，管行政和人事那群官老头是不是有病啊，有文身不是更影响戏剧研究吗?”<br/>
“梅先生，来这里是天大的幸运呐，你想想，这里有免费的话剧歌剧看，有免费咖啡享用，演个剧下场收获一大堆异性的微信，天下哪有这样的好事!”</p><p>梅贻琦绝处逢生，马上改变了自己的志向，从一位国学爱好者，摇身一变成为了一名戏剧学教授，和林徽因的关系也越来越好。</p><p>梅贻琦喜欢黑怕，经常在上下班的公交车上写一些说唱歌词。这不，下班的梅贻琦，又掏出纸笔，在车上写开了。</p><p>“一个暴乱者被抓住 就会上晚报头条<br/>
生活苦闷宛如地狱 把我推向理智边缘……”</p><p>一旁的林徽因看见了。“唷，梅先生，写歌词呢，想当诗人啊~”梅贻琦笑笑，把纸塞到林徽因手上。“来，看看我的拙作，帮我提点建议或者意见。”</p><p>“哎……你这个风格有点独特啊，都是写暴动，为什么鲁迅的歌那么多污言秽语，你的……嘿，还真的不一样啊!”林徽因对朋友的“拙作”赞不绝口。</p><p>与此同时，交通车前排一阵骚动。几个搭车的研究生正相互吹嘘，比拼自己的“英雄气概”。</p><p>“瓷，近况如何?东四打死了几个人啊?”<br/>
“老家伙，放马过来，我是直系的，老子认识孙传芳，知道吗?……”</p><p>交通车旁，是一辆挂着“京AG6”车牌的凯迪拉克。这是北洋政府的公务车牌，证明车内人绝非善类。这几个研究生完全是在太岁头上动土，车内的那个彪形大汉本来还对几个人有说有笑呢，一听见“直系”两个字，凯迪拉克突然加速，挡在交通车前。彪形大汉下车，“砰!”一枪打碎了交通车玻璃。</p><p>“给老子开门!”彪形大汉挥舞着手中的枪，威胁交通车司机。</p><p>那几个少年一见这种架势，马上意识到自己摊上大事了。车厢里顿时陷入令人恐惧的死寂。</p><p>彪形大汉径直走到“认识孙传芳”的那位少年旁边，用枪狠狠顶住少年太阳穴，“你刚才说你来自哪的?有种再说一遍啊!”</p><p>少年满脸写满恐惧，摊开双手道“实在对不起，我发誓，我只是闹着玩。”</p><p>“你以为出来混是闹着玩啊?我告诉你，老子皖系的，没事就杀几个直系的人。”彪形大汉提高分贝，“给老子好好念书，少给老子逼逼逼。记住老子名字，皖系徐树铮，人称OG则林。”说完径直走下了车。</p><p>交通车重新发动起来，可梅贻琦并不高兴。因为他被一个过路的北洋条子狠狠瞪了一眼。</p><p>北平，鼓楼，闻一多家。</p><p>“闻一多在吗?”<br/>
“门没锁，自己推。”</p><p>梅贻琦径直走入房屋。映入眼帘的是一位捏着两个橘子的儒雅男士。</p><p>“还好吧，梅。”“一切OK。”</p><p>“朱自清啊朱自清，不好好搞宋词，跑来这里享什么清福……”梅贻琦给了朱自清一个拥抱。</p><p>“你再乱说，小心我不去看你们两天后的迎新晚会，你给我注意点啊……”朱自清这人就是神仙，橘子吃多了脑子就开始抽风。你只要把他逼急了，他就会开启碎碎念模式。梅贻琦打开冰箱，拿出一瓶冰镇啤酒。耳边朱自清的碎碎念依旧不绝入耳——“今天我特意过来听一多打碟，橘子配搓碟，一个字，绝!”</p><p>闻一多这人别看脾气爆，搓起碟来可是一点都不含糊。经过勤学苦练，以及发扬励精图治精神，闻一多这位不修边幅的硬汉早已练就了一手出神入化的打碟神技。房间里不绝如缕的打碟声，毫不夸张的说，是这个星球上最曼妙的音色。</p><p>“朱自清，今天校车上遇到的事情太疯狂了。”<br/>
“什么鬼?”朱自清剥橘子的速度可以和闻一多打碟的速度一决高下。<br/>
“皖系大哥冲上车，拿枪指着我们，发表了一篇励志演说就闪人。”梅贻琦喝了一口酒，借着酒劲高度概括了一下整个事件。<br/>
“那……确实有够扯。哈哈哈……”</p><p>正当他们聊得起劲时，闻一多插了一句。<br/>
“反正五道口天天有人离世，死两个人不算什么大不了的事情。”<br/>
“死人?我好像没听说过哎……”朱自清一脸无辜样儿，十分可爱。<br/>
“没有人会管你的……你就一个只会研究古文的学究。谁想致你于死地啊，子弹很贵的好不好。”梅贻琦若是毒舌起来，也是丝毫不给面子啊。“白痴，快叫闻一多修冷气啦。”</p><p>“好啦好啦，别扫大家的兴。谁都不愿意死，谁也不愿意看着鼓楼变成那副样子。”梅贻琦面颊微醺，用他那细腻嗓音轻轻点了一句。“嘿，这家伙真的是出口成章，啊不，出口成韵。”朱自清对梅贻琦的freestyle才华深感佩服。</p><p>“我受泰戈尔的诗作启发，准备了一首满文说唱。《生如夏花》，给你看一下。”梅贻琦打开了他的珍贵手稿。</p><p>“北大有个徐志摩，清华有个梅贻琦。<br/>
二者皆为新诗狂，不如早日成伴侣。”<br/>
朱自清看完稿后，估计是没看懂，又开始他一如既往的碎碎念了。</p><p>“别乱说啊，还有，你那格律不对。”房间里再一次充满了欢声笑语。</p><p>闻一多依旧没有结束他手中的行为艺术。在他的妙手下，唱片上下纷飞。窗外阳光投入房间，在唱片上留下夺目的光彩，绚烂纯粹。</p><p>“继续啊，帅哦~”朱自清毫不吝惜对闻一多精湛技艺的赞誉之情。</p><p>“准备好了吗?瓷。”闻一多试探性地询问梅贻琦。</p><p>“我和林徽因，还有小曹(曹禺)，准备了一个话剧表演，《暗恋.桃花源》。”梅贻琦平静的说道。“切，又是暗恋桃花源。你是不是又演江滨柳(一个角色名)啊。依我看，你们搞部叫暗恋段祺瑞的话剧，看的人也许还多一点。”闻一多依旧直来直往。“不是，应该是讲述暗恋段祺瑞的马子的故事才有人看，他们对LGBT根本不感冒，他们脑子里只有草榴和政治。”</p><p>“其实，我还准备了一个附加节目。”梅贻琦神秘兮兮道。“什么节目啊，你别告诉我你要在台上表演劈叉和头顶开酒瓶。”“不是，是一首歌，要深度有深度，要文采有文采，要思想有思想，绝对可以炸翻全场。”</p><p>“如果没做好准备，最好就不要上台。这一点我有切身体会，你没体会过鸡蛋清的香味就不知道这一切。”闻一多冷冷的补充道。</p><p>“有一个问题，那些年轻学生，他们只喜欢听呛的，谁能把时事批判的最犀利，谁的脏话越多，谁收获的掌声和欢呼就越大。这是鲁迅时代定下的规矩。”朱自清喝了口啤酒，慢条斯理的说道。</p><p>“在他手里，嘻哈已经被玩变味了。而我，就是要改变这一切，把真正的嘻哈精神奉还给大家。我们应该做的，就是把根留住……”梅贻琦依旧用他那细腻柔情的嗓音叙述着他的观点。闻一多和朱自清看着眼前这个眉目清秀，颀长清瘦的年轻人，忽然觉得他的身材瞬间高大了起来。</p><p>三人的轰趴一直开到了晚上。梅贻琦跌跌撞撞走出了闻一多的家。</p><p>刚出来，他就遇到了他平生最讨厌的东西——北洋条子。</p><p>不用说，北洋条子又来文人聚集较多的地方挑事了。警笛声，骂声，吼叫声，哭喊声，构成了飘荡在这个平淡夜晚上空的一首交响曲。</p><p>“你凭什么抓人?放开我!我们又没有怎样。”“给老子趴下。”梅贻琦被眼前警察的暴行深深震惊了。</p><p>虽然心里十分愤怒，但梅先生毕竟一介书生，面对暴行爱莫能助。他只能眼睁睁看着条子对文人的殴打，辱骂和刑讯逼供等剧情一幕幕在眼前上演。</p><p>可惜……怕什么就来什么。正当梅先生想要离开时，被一个一脸凶相的北洋条子拦住了。</p><p>条子二话不说，直接把梅贻琦脖上的围巾一把扯下来丢在地上，还不忘踩上一脚。“那是我的闺蜜送我的生日礼物，你干什么?”梅贻琦被警察一用力，狠狠推到了地上。</p><p>“我只是要回家，根本没怎样……”梅贻琦极力争辩。</p><p>“啪!……”一个巨大的手印出现在梅贻琦的脸颊上。“给老子闭嘴，讲你妈的逼。”梅贻琦甚至感觉不到痛感，只觉得脸上火辣辣的。随后瘦弱的梅贻琦直接被警察按在了警车上。“双手放到头上，给老子双手交握在一起。”然后条子一脚踢在梅贻琦小腹上，“双腿张开，配合调查。”</p><p>梅贻琦热酒下肚，借着酒劲，斗胆质问了警察——“我们都是普通的学者，都不会干什么违法乱纪的事情，为什么每次执法都针对我们……”还没等梅贻琦把话说完，条子的铁肘就招呼上了，同时伴随着狂妄的叫喊。“闭好逼嘴，老子就是看不惯你们。你如果再那么多废话，老子搞到你今晚鸡犬不宁。”</p><p>“你给我解释一下为什么抓我。”梅贻琦性格里的风骨上来了，丝毫无惧警察淫威。“老子不需要对你解释什么，我怀疑你非法藏匿非法药品和非法出版物。”“不是所有文人都吸毒。”旁边钱穆插了一句话，结果挨了一闷棍。“谁管你，我们是北平警局，我们才是这里的老大。”话刚说完，马上两个警员走到钱钟书身旁，对钱穆开展拳打脚踢的“特色服务”活动。</p><p>“你看吧，没有犯罪铁证，只会找我们麻烦，还占山为王……”</p><p>一旁的几个文人同事看不下去了，纷纷开始指责条子的所作所为。于是北洋警察拿出了电棒，过了一会儿，伴随着放电声与嚎叫声，抗议的声音渐渐平息。</p><p>“起来，拿着你的身份证，记录在案了。死东西，当你妈的清华教授。”那个警察依旧不依不饶，“死过去把你的东西捡起来。下次给我小心一点，滚。”梅贻琦默不作声，泪痕滴落，晕湿了那块被弄脏的花色围巾。围巾上的污渍，就像梅贻琦的心灵一样，满目疮痍，令人不由得心生叹惋。</p><p>旁边，是几个面对警察连连后退的男子，“我们没有做坏事……请警官相信我们。”“滚一边去，老子不想听你们求情。”警笛依旧高声鸣叫着，就像这座城市的哭泣。凄厉的同时，却又发人深思。</p><p>清华园，礼堂。</p><p>“清华大学迎新晚会”的横幅早已高高挂起，礼堂里里三层外三层的挤满了人。</p><p>这是一年一度清华最盛大的文艺表演，师生齐上阵。虽说是一个主打文艺向的晚会，可自段祺瑞政府上台以来，晚会“政治化”的气息愈发明显。没办法，谁叫段祺瑞对“主旋律”和文化工作越来越重视呢。</p><p>来自北大的教授徐志摩也想要混入迎新晚会，可还是被安保认出来了。“这是清华的迎新晚会，你未名湖的来瞎凑什么热闹。”</p><p>“我们是来享受艺术的，真正的艺术没边界。谢谢你的提醒。”戴着一串檀香木念珠的徐志摩如是回应道。</p><p>现在是思想政治专业的表演时间。他们表演的节目是合唱一首献给段祺瑞政府的“颂歌”。一般来说，这个专业是清华政治色彩最浓厚的专业。“听的让人直打瞌睡，假大空。”徐志摩摩挲着手里的珠串，和一旁的教授交流道。“算了，大趋势就这样。这些东西哪怕你不想听，上头都要费尽心机往你脑子里灌。”</p><p>“问题这样，真正的艺术慢慢就缺失了。”徐志摩推了推眼镜，把手中兑野格炸弹剩下的魔爪饮料一饮而尽。</p><p>突然，一个看样子像是学生会干部的家伙来到徐志摩面前。“这里是高雅场合，不允许饮用任何酒精饮品。”说完指了指徐志摩手中刚兑好的野格炸弹。</p><p>“要你管。”徐志摩头也不回答道。他最讨厌的就是大学里这种官僚主义，他认为官僚主义最严重的就是学生会，所以他经常在课上发表和学生会意见相悖的观点，为此也没少和学院领导闹矛盾。</p><p>“不行，这是规矩。你想看就扔，不想看就滚，学生会排节目不是给你一个人看的。”论身高和颜值，徐志摩高出学生会那人不止半点，但论气势，还是学生会的占上风。毕竟人家在清华早已驾轻就熟，习惯了耀武扬威。</p><p>那位学生会的万万没想到，眼前这位看起来斯文清秀的清瘦家伙根本不是他平时耍威风惯了的学生，而是隔壁未名湖西洋文学专业的正教授。徐志摩火气上来，突然把剩下的野格炸弹狠狠泼向学生会干部。“这样可以了吗?看音乐会饮酒不是天经地义吗?”那干部受了泼，正想向他的上头汇报呢，只见徐志摩从长衫内袋里缓缓拿出一张清华印给北大部分教授的迎新晚会邀请函。这学生会干部马上换了一副嘴脸，又是赔罪又是阿谀奉承的，好像变了一个人。最后却只换来徐志摩一句冷冷的评价——“主子教的真好。”</p><p>“我在你眼里看到摩羯……摩羯座的吧，一定很推崇独立的精神和自由的思想……我只要看着一个女孩，就知道她是什么星座，这是我的本能……”不用说，闻一多肯定又是这次迎新晚会的“舞台总监”，所谓舞台总监，其实就是放歌的，调灯光的。“希望没有冒犯到你……”“没事，我挺喜欢你的中国古典文学课和演说。”此刻，他正在和清华政治主任的女朋友交谈甚欢。</p><p>“啊不，政治主任来了。”闻一多远远看见政治主任那夺人眼球的油肚，赶紧把Eminem的说唱换成主旋律歌曲。</p><p>每个高校的政治主任均由北洋政府直接任命，都是对北洋政府绝对忠诚的人，负责主掌高校的政治和文艺控制，思想控制等工作。在高校里具有至高无上的权力，甚至只要校长露出哪怕一点点“反骨”，一经政治主任举报，等待校长的就是撤职下台。因为政治主任的权力之大，所以高校里政治主任贪污腐败事件屡见不鲜。不过可不能在微博或者知乎甚至QQ上谈论这些，北洋政府控制下的门户网站的封号删帖能力可是非常强的。</p><p>信息掩盖，永远掩盖不了真相。</p><p>“我只是去外面抽了根烟，秘书就告诉我你在放摇滚和饶舌乐。”政治主任那僵尸般的声音开始在闻一多周围回荡。“为什么不放主旋律歌曲，高校可是文化和思想建设主阵地啊，我们要发扬段祺瑞主席讲话精神……你的饭碗是不是不想要了，不想要就早说。还有，我看你搭讪我女友，手给老子放干净点。”等政治主任走后，闻一多一边换碟，一边自言自语。“哼，半个身子都埋在土里了，还找个大一新生作为女友，成何体统……”</p><p>“梅贻琦，到你了。”闻一多对着角落里一个身穿长衫，头戴花环的家伙呼唤道。“走，曹禺。炸翻舞台。”</p><p>曹禺是梅贻琦在戏剧研究院的同事。年纪轻轻却天赋异禀的他，凭借一部《雷雨》迅速成为了戏剧界的领军人物。他和梅贻琦不同，梅贻琦主打戏剧学理论，著有《戏剧理论史稿》《中国戏剧文化史述》《戏剧审美心理学》等著作，而曹禺则主打戏剧文学和剧本创作，二者各有千秋。</p><p>“清华的朋友们，下面来自清华研究院的梅贻琦先生和曹禺先生将给大家带来一首摇滚，《生如夏花》，这首歌改编自泰戈尔的同名诗作。”可能是被主旋律节目轮番轰炸的差不多了，梅贻琦刚上台就收获了从晚会开始到现在最大的掌声。当然也少不了一些质疑。“他俩胆子真大，居然敢在这唱摇滚，估计是有背景。”“也不排除有真本事的可能，毕竟教授嘛，还是看专业素养。你有真本事，能给学校创收，政治主任也不敢对你怎么。据说台上那个高一点(指梅贻琦)的，他写的专业著作被各大高校作为教材，矮一点(指曹禺)那个，他的《雷雨》看过没，真正的家喻户晓。”</p><p>“我该怎样向你形容今晚的星空<br/>
美得如此动人魂魄<br/>
胜过初次见面时你的嫣然一笑<br/>
我要走一千里的路<br/>
只为赴你一面之约<br/>
可是我被困在这个小镇<br/>
我等待着远处亮起的车灯将我带到你身旁<br/>
我从黄昏一直站到天黑<br/>
念经的喇嘛走了<br/>
游荡的野狗走了<br/>
一个疯子走过来<br/>
一群乡民狂笑着走开”</p><p>开头优美的满文，配合急促的鼓点，营造出别具一格的意境。</p><p>“这就是我真正想要的！”徐志摩像个天真的孩子般大喊道。会场彻底变成了嘻哈音乐会，POGO的，跳水的，放冷焰火的，好不热闹。</p><p>这首探讨人性，宗教与现实的歌曲，收到了出人意料的欢迎。特别是后半段，全场直接跟随梅贻琦一起呐喊，一起喷涌那些歌词和热血。尤其是最后一句“这是一个不能停留太久的世界”出来后，徐志摩直接激动得不知所言。</p><p>“我就说嘛，没脏话一样可以燥。”伴随着鼓点和欢呼，曹禺和梅贻琦激动的拥抱在一起。“你的词，我的曲，构成了今晚最美的风景。”台下，欢呼，掌声，依旧不绝于耳……</p><p>“你们快要卷铺盖走路了。”后台，政治主任拦住了梅贻琦和曹禺二人。“想在这里搞暴动?我说过了，不准出摇滚，嘻哈，丧文化的节目，我没注意你们就开始乱搞。”政治主任青筋暴突，活像一只发怒的野猪。“我们只是想让他们明白真正的艺术是什么，真正的文学是什么。”梅贻琦冷冷回应道。“你有种，就去找段祺瑞谈。谈你的傻逼文学，谈你的傻逼艺术。你给老子记着，你能在清华教书，还不是靠我。你对上级忠诚，我就让校长提拔你，但你和闻一多不听话，我不想老是吵这个。很多人都会好好遵守段祺瑞的治国理政方针，他们知道怎样做，他们会搞清楚谁是老大。”等政治主任走后，曹禺安慰梅贻琦道——“别和那个脑满肠肥的家伙计较，那个家伙已经彻底被洗脑了，他妈的没有远见。”</p><p>“梅贻琦先生，过来一下。我想和你交流一下。”徐志摩的声音劈开巨大的主旋律歌曲声，从台下传来。</p><p>在礼堂的一个小角落里，梅贻琦曹禺和徐志摩三人相谈甚欢。“鄙人徐志摩，北京大学西洋文学教授，幸会幸会。”“哈哈哈哈，原来是同行啊。我也是半个书生。”“梅贻琦，我挺欣赏你的文学才华，甚至……我从你的作品中读出了艺术创作的本真，我心目中艺术创作本质的样子。”</p><p>“志摩……我也挺欣赏你的诗意，我读过你写的所有诗。”<br/>
“我……我不敢说我读过你的所有作品，不过我们学院的教材上我看过你的名字。”</p><p>“闻一多还在贩毒吗？”“没啊，早就不做了。他现在在国文系和国学研究院。虽然要经常受那个傻逼政治主任的气，但至少不用面对条子东躲西藏。”梅贻琦有点不好意思的解释道。“搞的好像你现在敢肆无忌惮从条子面前走过似的。”</p><p>“梅先生，我想做一些改变。我想和你这位真正的文学鬼才……组建地下说唱团体……”“徐先生，久仰大名，鄙人不敢当。”梅贻琦笑道。“你和曹禺是真正的文学家，我只是一个爱好者而已。”</p><p>“哈哈哈……话说梅贻琦，你脖子上那个文身是什么意思啊……”徐志摩指着梅贻琦脖上一个类似宗教图案的文身问道。虽然长衫遮挡住了一部分文身，但依旧十分显眼。</p><p>“也没什么，就是路西法，十二宫，大卫以及巴别塔截面的合成图案。”<br/>
“他是我们清华研究院的十二宫杀手，嘻嘻。”曹禺在一旁偷乐。<br/>
“看得出来，你对宗教，文学还有艺术等领域了解挺多。”徐志摩被曹禺逗乐了。<br/>
“我……只是感兴趣而已啦……另外我是清教徒。”梅贻琦压低声音。</p><p>徐志摩抿了一下嘴，“我想，我们可以成为朋友。对了，我也是基督徒。我从你戴着的那个月桂花环可以推断出，你应该很推崇古希腊自由，博爱和独立思考那一套。”</p><p>“对，没错。我有一些想法，改变现在这一切的想法……”梅贻琦点燃一根烟，静静地看着烟气在礼堂中飘散开。</p><p>“下一个节目，是清华研究院给大家带来的《暗恋.桃花源》，主演是梅贻琦，曹禺，林徽因……”</p><p>“干，我和曹禺得走了。过后聊。代替我和政治主任说操他妈。”随后梅贻琦和曹禺就匆匆赶往后台化妆。</p><p>偌大的礼堂，依旧是欢呼雀跃与掌声雷动，只剩徐志摩一个人摇晃着手里的高脚杯，若有所思。他不知道，这一次迎新晚会，是后面北平地下最盛大光景的揭幕。</p><p>北平，南锣鼓巷。</p><p>熟悉又陌生的南锣鼓巷，沿着青石板路一直走，梅贻琦走到了一座苏州园林风的庭院门口，那是他的家，也是从政的父亲留给他的唯一遗产。可还没来得及进屋歇一下，小梅就被几个民粹主义者围住了。</p><p>为首一个明显是喝了酒，浑身喷吐着浓烈的酒气，“北城东西，你居然还有胆回来。这是南城的地盘，轮不到你。”</p><p>“你有病吧，这里是我家。”梅贻琦丝毫不理会，径直向前走。</p><p>“老子允许你走了吗?”等待梅贻琦的就是一顿胖揍，拳头像雨点一样落在梅贻琦瘦弱的身躯上。</p><p>“知道为什么打你吗?”民粹老大看着眼镜被打碎，眼睛布满血丝的梅贻琦，坏笑道，“因为你和我们不在一个阶级。”</p><p>突然，警笛由远而近，“该死，是条子。”<br/>
车上的警官用喊话器吼道“老子说过，晚上11点之后不准在外游荡！”</p><p>“给我滚，滚回家去。”警察下车，对着被打到动弹不得，白色长衫被血染成红色的梅贻琦怒吼道。</p><p>“警官，我走在回家的路上，被他们无缘无故殴打了。”梅贻琦有气无力答道。</p><p>“你被打?”警察转向旁边打人的人，“你打他?”“他自己摔了还赖我们。他是读书人，你知道的，书生最喜欢耍赖……”读书人，长衫，眼镜，看着地上这个奄奄一息的家伙，警官脸上露出一丝笑意。</p><p>“别听他们一家之言。”梅贻琦不合时宜补充了一句。“老子问你了吗?书生被打怎么了，我看他打你打轻了，你他妈就是欠打。”说完，警察一只手把梅贻琦翻过来，随后警用皮靴就狠狠踏在了梅贻琦背上。</p><p>“滚回家去。”“这就是我家。”梅贻琦丝毫不退让，据理力争。</p><p>警官感觉到梅贻琦在严重挑战他的底线，一脚踹在梅贻琦头上。“你们有权利保持沉默。”<br/>
梅贻琦只感到口腔里一股燥热液体喷涌而出。随后彻底丧失了反抗能力。</p><p>他倒下了。倒下之前，他能感觉到自己的钱包被民粹主义者搜走。恍惚间，警察和民粹主义者站在一旁，两张用钱包里的钱分赃的丑恶嘴脸在街灯光线下隐约可见。</p><p>“乖乖听话。”</p><p>15天后，五道口，未名湖边。</p><p>“徐志摩，今天没有课吗?”<br/>
“刚下班。”来人伸出五个指头，代表今天上了五个班的课。</p><p>梅贻琦一脸憔悴，15天的牢狱生活彻底改变了他的容貌。迎接他的，是之前相识的徐志摩。</p><p>“怎么，有逆向歧视者找你麻烦?”“还有条子，你知道的。他们本质上是一家。我对天发誓，我已经被打到奄奄一息了……”</p><p>“但在条子眼里，文人就是眼中钉。不管你有没有错，你在条子眼里都有罪。”徐志摩苦笑道，“我回家时，连警犬都看我不爽。每次路过警犬笼子，那狗都恨不得把我碎尸万段。”</p><p>“什么样的人养出什么样的狗。”</p><p>徐志摩岔开了这个令人不快的话题。“那个组合的事情，现在怎么说……”“哎呀……我只是喜欢说唱嘛，仅此而已。每天闲来无事，就自己写着玩呗。”</p><p>“我想，我们都有一颗立志改变文艺现状，把真正的文学和艺术重新带回华夏大地的心，我们完全可以把它做大。”徐志摩点燃一根烟，淡淡说道。</p><p>“我们找谁来唱?你们未名湖的陈独秀吗?他已经在魔都的地下圈子里打出了一点名气。”梅贻琦不解道。</p><p>“陈独秀……他早在新文化运动时期，就成立了自己的组合。你应该听说过他们那个叫“喷嘭”的组合，虽然歌词有点鸟。”徐志摩提到他，满是不屑。“但我们要做的，是和梁启超鲁迅陈独秀之流现实主义说唱不一样的作品，是真正能反映‘爱，自由与美’创作理念的说唱作品。是真正能够反映我们本真与文学，艺术之美的说唱作品。”</p><p>梅贻琦站在旁边，听着徐志摩长篇大论，不由得心驰神往。“我们戏剧研究院有个很漂亮的姑娘，她曾经在英国和美国留学，好像是外交家林长民先生的女儿。她和我们有相同的创作理念，而且文学和艺术造诣也非常高，会作画，会写诗，会表演，要不把她拉进我们的组合吧……对了，她有一个好听的名字，叫作林徽因。”梅贻琦淡然一笑，重新低下了头。</p><p>“林徽因……”徐志摩感觉这个名字似曾相识，但实在想不起来在哪里听过。</p><p>“我朋友胡适之玩饶舌，而且他人脉广，他应该能帮上不少忙。”<br/>
“我麻吉朱自清和曹禺也喜欢饶舌。”</p><p>“好吧……我考虑一下……林徽因……有一个女的也挺好，可以作为颜值担当，还可以帮我们唱hook……”徐志摩把玩着手中的北大校徽，自言自语道。</p><p>“对了，月涵。如果给组合取个名字，你会叫它什么?”徐志摩笑着问道。</p><p>“唔……Theatre of Tragedy。”梅贻琦想了好久，缓缓答道。“Tragedy，有悲剧之意，既有展现我们经历的一切，也有表明我们不向任何势力低下高贵的头颅的风骨和决心，一心追寻独立思想和自由精神的含义；而Theatre是剧院的意思，表明我们的创作理念。我们的歌曲将如戏剧般刚柔并济，形散神聚，意随心动，用优美的文采和深邃的思想和听众灵魂产生交融和共鸣。”梅贻琦平时沉默寡言，但谈到他感兴趣的东西时，却经常能抛出一些很有见地的观点。</p><p>“绝世佳名，绝无仅有。”徐志摩拍手称快。</p><p>“志摩，如果今晚方便的话，我们找个地方好好吃一餐，顺便我把林徽因叫来，大家相互认识一下。”梅贻琦重新戴上围巾，“别太贵啊，如果谈的拢，就把今晚定为Theatre of Tragedy的诞辰之日吧。”</p><p>“好嘞，包在我身上，我去定。”</p><p>北平，五道口，老东粥皇门口。</p><p>徐志摩早已在店门口等候多时，梅贻琦才姗姗来迟，不过跟在梅贻琦身后的，是一位亭亭玉立，温婉可人的姑娘。</p><p>“林徽因女士您好，鄙人北大戏剧学和西洋文学教授，徐志摩。”<br/>
“您真的是……徐志摩先生?”</p><p>当四目相对的那一刻，两人都惊呆了……<br/>
康桥，康河，微风，金柳，一幕又一幕，浮现在徐志摩眼前，那一个个瞬间，撞击着徐志摩的心坎。</p><p>“想不到……徽徽……我们竟然能以这样的方式重逢。”那一刻，他记起来了，他全都记起来了，康河边，两个少年的无拘无束，两颗心的呢喃细语……</p><p>那一夜，他们说了很多话。当三个人肩并肩出来时，再也没有人可以把他们分开，因为他们成为了一个牢不可破的整体。</p><p>正是从那一刻开始，北平多了一个全新的说唱团体。他们将用左手紧握的笔，右手紧握的麦克风，爱，自由与美的态度以及独立思想自由精神重新改写地下世界的一切，用他们对文学和艺术的本真重新寻觅嘻哈的本源。</p><p>毫不夸张的说，他们开创了一个新的时代。</p><p>这，就是一切的缘起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>